Someone Like You
by fruitsaldi
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Set years later for McKinley High's 10 Year High School Reunion. Based on the piano scene in Original Songs Episode. Rachel/Quinn. Faberry.


**Author's Note: This is my first fic, so please be kind with your criticism and reviews. :p This has not been beta-d so I apologize for any of the mistakes I might have skipped over or did not see.**

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**Pairing: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray (Faberry)**

**Rating: K-T**

Someone Like You

As she entered the bathroom, she looked upon her reflection as memories came flooding back of that afternoon.

_She had entered that auditorium with intention of getting her back. She caught sight of Quinn solemnly sitting on the piano bench, mindlessly running her hands over the keys. Soon enough, Quinn got hold of Rachel's eyes, and at that instant Rachel's walls had come undone. She slowly approached Quinn, all the while trying to regain control of her emotions. Not long after Rachel's persistent interrogation, Quinn confessed that she was now back together with Finn. Rachel became visibly upset, so Quinn continued on._

"_It's like Groundhog's Day with you, Rachel. How many times do you have to make the same mistake to realize it's not going to work out?"_

"_Well, thank you for being honest with me Quinn, and I'm happy for you and Finn – but don't go and try to rewrite history, okay? It was real between us!"_

"_Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn. You get heartbroken. And then Finn and I stay here, and start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent, and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop. You don't belong here, Rachel. And you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."_

She splashed cold water on face, forcing herself to wake up from this dreamy haze. She no longer wanted to remember the past, and in order to do so; she had to leave Lima for bigger and better things. However, something always seemed to be pulling her back in. This time it was McKinley High's 10-year Reunion for her Graduating Class and fellow Glee Club Members, including the notorious Quinn Fabray.

It's been ten years since they last saw each other. Once graduation came, they went their separate ways. Rachel went on to become the big star everyone expected her to become, starring in several Broadway shows, debuting with her own solo albums, everything Rachel dreamed of, became reality. However, Rachel only had one thing in mind ever since she graduated, to get back the girl who broke her heart ten years ago.

She began to get ready, constantly getting the chills every time she thought about seeing the familiar blonde. She's been preparing for this moment for weeks. She bought a special dress just for this occasion, she didn't want to mess things up a second time.

* * *

><p>Rachel burst through the doors, just as she did all those years ago, though, no one would ever dare throw a slushie in her face now. She walked down the hall and soon enough she came crashing into a tall lanky guy. Who would've guessed? It turned out to be Finn Hudson, the one boy she came to despise the rest of her high school career. He stole the only girl she ever came to love.<p>

"R-Rachel?"

"Well, hello Finn."

"How are you? It-It's been so long!"

"Agreed, though as much as I would love to chat right now, I have some business to attend to….Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel suddenly felt nauseous, as Quinn appeared out of nowhere. She watched her carefully, detailing every movement the blonde made. She still had the ability to make her heart melt, and was as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Rachel." She said with a small smile. "I never expected to see you here and its actually Quinn Fabray-Hudson now." She peeled her eyes away from Rachel's dismay to look at Finn and his goofy grin.

Rachel's heart sank. She remembered Quinn's intent on marrying Finn, but it never occurred to her that the ex-Cheerio would ever go through with it. She gathered all the strength she could to form a coherent reply.

"I could say the same to you." That was a lie; every fiber of Rachel's being, prayed to God that Quinn would be there. She wouldn't have agreed to be one of the special guests if she didn't expect Quinn to show up. "It was nice seeing you both, but I really do have to get going." She walked away, and finally let go of her breath that she didn't know she was holding.

She walked through the familiar hallways, all of them bringing back memories of the old days. She stopped right outside the choir room. Rachel entered the room slowly, basking in the delight. After ten years, it was a wonder this room was still here, she expected it to have been taken over by Sue Sylvester. The choir room was still the same yet different in many ways. It was now paving the road for other students' dreams, helping them realize all their true potential.

She slowly walked over to the piano, grazing the keys lightly while playing a few notes here and there. As she kept playing, she got the brilliant idea of singing a song, well technically serenading Quinn. Rachel bolted out of the piano bench and stormed into the auditorium stage.

* * *

><p>*sshk* *sshk* "Hello? Oh wonderful, it is working. Well, good evening fellow Alumni! I am very glad you are all here tonight and was hoping that I could perform a song for a special someone in this room." The small brunette scoured the room the familiar blonde but she was nowhere to be seen. She decided to go on with the performance, knowing that Quinn would somehow still hear the song.<p>

_**I heard that you're settled down,  
><strong>__**That you found a boy and you're married now,**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true, **_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, **_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy? **_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, **_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, **_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face, **_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, **_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too, **_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, **_

_**I remember you said, **_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead," **_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, **_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, **_

There she was, all the way in the back, staring intently into her eyes. It only made her want to going. She was putting her heart on the line once again, and this time praying that the outcome would be different.

_**You know how the time flies, **_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives, **_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze, **_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days, **_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, **_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face, **_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, **_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too, **_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, **_

_**I remember you said, **_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead," **_

_**Nothing compares, **_

_**No worries or cares, **_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, **_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? **_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, **_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, **_

_**I remember you said, **_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead," **_

Everyone clapped and so Rachel looked up one last time hoping to gaze into those familiar eyes but realized she was no longer to be found. The brunette said her thanks and hurriedly walked off the stage.

* * *

><p>Rachel roamed the hallways quickly hoping to catch Quinn and speak to her. She kept searching, checking every bathroom stall, every classroom and janitor's closet, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She despondently walked into the choir room hoping to be alone with her thoughts, however as she walked in, there she was with tears slowly streaming down her face.<p>

"Quinn?"

The blonde jolted and hadn't expected anybody to be in here, especially one Rachel Berry. She offered her a small smile, however faltering. "Hello Rachel."

"I was worried you had gone home."

"Nope, still here."

"Well, clearly." Rachel smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. She walked over and took the seat next to the blonde. They sat there, letting the silence take them over. Rachel was the first to speak up again.

"That song I sang was for you."

"I know." Quinn turned her head to look into the brunette's eyes.

"I want you to know, that after all these years, I still love you Quinn Fabray and I still want you."

"It's Quinn Fabray-Hudson now" she said sternly.

"Oh come on, you know as well as me that, that name does not suit you at all. You deserve better than Finn and you know that. I know you want me too Quinn, I can see it in your eyes, so why can't you just tell me the truth instead of hiding behind these stupid lies."

"I-I-I can't be with you Rachel." Quinn's voice was wavering at first but she needed this conversation to end. She didn't want to bring up the past. "I just can't and you know why!"

"No, I don't know why Quinn. Just tell me you love me. It's that simple, but you've chosen to make it so difficult." Tears were now falling from her face.

"I do love you. But I don't want to hold you back. You're meant to do big things in this world Rachel, but us being together would just simply hold you back."

"That's not true! You know that's not true!" Her voice getting slightly higher and more desperate.

"Yes it is. I'll always be a Lima Loser. I'll be stuck here my whole life, but I can't do that to you Rachel."

Rachel got up and faced Quinn directly. "I love you. I really do. If you just believe in yourself like I believe in you, we could have a future together." Desperately trying to hold back her tears, she closed the space between her and Quinn capturing those soft lips she'd been craving for so long. The blonde whimpered and with that Rachel broke the kiss. The brunette whispered into Quinn's ear "We could have had it all." She proceeded to walk out but froze when Quinn spoke up.

"I love you Rachel Barbara Berry. I always will."

Rachel turned her head and smiled, "If you ever change your mind on Finn, you know where to find me" and walked out.


End file.
